


never be alone

by LightningMcGay



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningMcGay/pseuds/LightningMcGay
Summary: tooru and hajime share the last of their time together.





	never be alone

tooru stares at his fiancé through the mirror, frowning. hajime had been acting strange ever since tooru had told him about the offer.

 

tooru had thought he was angry because their wedding had been postponed but hajime had simply said no when he asked him.

 

but now tooru has to go and he sure as hell wasn’t leaving the love of his life like this.

 

“hey.” he calls out. hajime hums in response, not even looking at him.

 

“okay, then.” tooru mutters under his breath. “time for plan g.”

 

he opens his music app and scrolls through endless playlists until he finds the song.

 

he lets the first verse play, makes his way to hajime, then starts to sing.

 

“i know there are some things we need to talk about.”

 

hajime’s eyes never stray from his laptop. “you sound like a dying whale.” he points out.

 

tooru scowls but mentally agrees. he has lots of talents, singing is not one of them.

 

“and i can’t stay, just let me hold you for a little longer now.”

 

hajime looks up at him from his chair, meets tooru’s puppy dog eyes, and immediately gives in.

 

he gets up, opens his arms, and tooru melts into the hug.

 

“take a piece of my heart, and make it all your own.”

 

tooru takes hajime’s hands in his own and brings them right over his heart.

 

“so when we are apart, you’ll never be alone.”

 

he sings softly, hajime rests his head on tooru’s shoulder.

 

they sway slightly to the song, eyes closed, enjoying the little time they have left together.

 

hajime mumbles something against his skin.

 

“what?” tooru asks, tilting his head to meet hajime’s eyes.

 

he hesitates, growing uncomfortable. “you won’t– this, this isn’t going to change anything?” hajime asks.

 

tooru looks at him, confused. “what do you mean?”

 

“no, nothing. forget it.” he says, turning his head away.

 

“no, hajime,” he says, cupping either side of his face, squishing his cheeks. tooru’s eyes widen as he realises it.

 

hajime rarely talks about them, but tooru knows about his insecurities.

 

how could he have been such an idiot to forget them of all things?

 

“no! this isn’t going to– hajime, i promised, we’re gonna get a house and feed each other food like those disgustingly sweet couples and go stargazing and watch shitty rom coms!”

 

“are you sure?” he asks, insecure and overthinking and desperate. “even when you’re famous and you can have anyone you want?” hajime demands, voice breaking in the middle.

 

“i’ll always love you, hajime.” he says softly but firmly, his hands sliding down from haj’s face to his shoulders. “i don’t want a fangirl. i want you, my best friend, the person who has stuck by me all these years. who’s supported me through my worst.”

 

hajime laughs weakly, eyes teary. “you’re always at your worst.”

 

“hey!” tooru huffs but nevertheless laughs and wipes hajime’s tears with his thumb.

 

“i love you.” he whispers. “i love you and i will never stop loving you. it’s always you, it’s always been you, haj.”

 

hajime doesn’t need to say it back. all he needs to do is look at tooru that one way; his mouth pulling up in a small smile, his nose crinkling adorably, his eyes widening subtly, red coating his cheeks.

 

a comfortable silence washes over them and tooru never wants to break it, wants to stay the same forever.

 

but he has to go.

 

hajime pulls him close again. “take your meds on time. eat healthy. take care of yourself. kageyama will tell me if you do something stupid.”

 

tooru pouts. “you trust tobio’s word over your fiancé’s?”

 

“i don’t trust bokuto, kuroo, and your combined impulsive dumbass-ness.” hajime replies simply.

 

“that’s not a word.” tooru shoots back, unable to protest to anything else.

 

“yes, it is.” hajime says.

 

tooru sighs. “i’m gonna miss you, oikawa hajime.”

 

 hajime shoots him a look. “iwaizumi tooru.”

 

“we agreed on this!” tooru exclaims.

 

“no, we didn’t.” hajime says, amusement evident in his voice.

 

tooru laughs. he definitely is going to miss everyone, but it’s definitely hajime he’s going to miss the most. the playful arguing, the cheesy nights, the hellish mornings.

 

it’s going to be difficult living without his hajime.

 

“i’ll always come back home. to you.” he muses.

 

“even if aliens kidnap you?” hajime asks him, his face relaxed, free of previous worries.

 

“you’re stepping over the line, haj!” he points his finger accusingly.

 

“of course, you’ll just go willingly.” for the first time in two weeks, hajime laughs genuinely.

 

tooru knows they’re gonna be okay now.


End file.
